Rippersnapper (TF2017)
Rippersnapper from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Rippersnapper has a massive inferiority complex; so he takes it out on just about everything else he deems inferior: animals, Autobots, people, Autobots, and quite frequently Autobots. Ultimately though, all these inferior traits he finds in others are just reflections of the traits he finds inferior in himself. He especially hates the odor of carbon-based lifeforms, so that means he just hates the smell of himself? Rippersnapper can combine with the other Terrorcons to form Abominus. History Main Timeline Arc 3 Rippersnapper and the Terrorcons served Scorponok on Cybertron, and journeyed to Nebulos under his command to conquer the populace and kill their old foes, Fortress Maximus and his crew. The Terrorcons made a rather poor showing of themselves upon their first mission, however. As they trampled through the city of Splendora, they were met and driven off by Computron and a pair of Headmasters, despite being backed up by the Horrorcons. |Love and Steel| Later, Rippersnapper joined Scorponok and the Terrorcons in confronting the Autobot Targetmasters at Nebulos's Nursery. Interestingly, Rippersnapper was the only Terrorcon waiting around in his beast mode when Zarak came calling on the Terrorcons for the mission. At the Nursery, Rippersnapper lobbed several missiles towards the Autobots, only to cause serious damage to the botanical gardens instead. Seeing the building they came to protect being destroyed, the Autobots fled rather than risk causing further damage. |Brothers in Armor| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Rippersnapper is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Soundwave learned that most of the Autobots were allegedly off-world, and planned to attack the Autobot-controlled territories in their enemies' absence. The information proved false however, and the Decepticons were caught in a Quintesson ambush. The Decepticons were forced to call upon the Autobots for help to prevent Cybertron's forceful colonization by the aliens. |Space Pirates| In 2008, an apocalyptic time storm was raging through space while Rippersnapper and the Terrorcons were working with Soundwave on Earth to extract energy from the planet's core. Bored with the construction process, Rippersnapper and the others went out to play among the humans, taking advantage of the fear and doomsday warnings spreading through the populace. He may have even squished a sidewalk preacher! Anyway, Hun-Gurrr came to collect his minions and they returned to the extraction site, only to be attacked by the Autobots. Rippersnapper left for cover, but that only left the Autobots with a clear shot at their true target: the laser bore. Soundwave and the Terrorcons tracked the Autobots back to Autobot City, only to find an empty room. Their final fate after reality restructured itself and the timestorm abated is unknown. |Time Wars| Trivia *Jim Cummings reprises his role as Rippersnapper. Changes *Rippersnapper didn't appear in Space Pirates! *The Soundwave and Terrorcons from the Target: 2006 timeline following Rodimus Prime to the past is omitted in the Time Wars's episode adaptation for being ultimately pointless in the story. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Terrorcons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons